Duels/Battles
Duels and battles are one of the many things you can do in this game. If you play your cards right you should be able to win yourself a battle. Follow these tips to make sure you are the ultimate battler! *Note that you may have to require most of the spells and know how potions work to be able to follow these tips and strategies. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ First, you need to start off with what spells you need and how to use them correctly. So now follow these guides so you don't have to worry a thing about spells. First of all, you are going to have to decide how to execute these spells. Are you going to type them out? Or are you going to pick the spell? I recommend that you pick the spell, as a lot of the spells have long names and is hard to remember, but if you are a quick typer then you can quickly type a short spell that you want to cast. Now that you decided that it is time to actually chose which spells you are going to use. So here is the list of spells that you need and why you need them. Glacius-Used to make opponent slip and used to deflect spells such as stupefy. Pertrificus Totalus-Used to make opponent freeze for a few seconds so that you can cast a powerful spell on opponent. (Note that this spell only lasts for 7 seconds, so be quick when choosing a spell) Protego-Used to be protected by one spell or a few stupefy. Protego Maxima-Used to be protected from multiple spells and used to heal up HP. Protego Horribilis-Used to be protected against the unforgivable curses. Serpensortia-Used to have a buddy to help you do some extra damage. (Shouldn't be used if opponent has high ground) Flipendo-Used to launch player back and can also be used to repel spells, if used correctly. Stupefy-Used to do some damage. All players start off with this spell. Levicorpus-Used to levitate player so that you can land an attack without you opponent dodging it. (Note that it only lasts for 7 seconds so be quick when choosing a spell) Expelliarmus-Used to disable opponents wand for 15 seconds, so that you can land quite a few spells on opponent. (Note that this spell is extremely difficult to get, as it is located in the room of requirement, which requires all the spells you can get without Robux and most of the badges) Rictusempra-Used to do some damage to opponent and knocks opponent off of their feet. Sectumsempra-Used to make opponent bleed down to half health. (Note that this spell can only be required with the restricted section gamepass, so you may not be able to use this spell) Confundo-Used to change opponents controls, making it difficult for them to walk Impedimenta-Causes the opponent to walk slower, making it harder for them to walk away. *Only use if opponent is invisible* Homenum Revelio-Reveals opponent if they are invisible. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Potions is also another important use for dueling. Depending on what type of things your opponent is going to do, the closest help i can give you is to take a look at this other article about Potions to give you an idea about what potions to brew. Link: http://roblox-wizardry-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Potions _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Dueling events coming soon